


I just wanna make love to you

by BuffyImpala20



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker, Bunker Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Gabriel/Sam Winchester Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Smut, Reader strips, Reader strips for Sam Winchester, sam winchester implied smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-05 00:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14605275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuffyImpala20/pseuds/BuffyImpala20
Summary: Inspired by the song "I just wanna make love to you", the reader strips for Sam in the bunker's library.





	I just wanna make love to you

It’s a slow day in the bunker: Dean is occupied with an easy “salt and burn” in Oklahoma, Sam is doing some research in the library and you are in your room, reading some random Men of Letters files. You’re sitting on the floor, surrounded by heavy dusty boxes filled with notebooks and binders.  
While going through what it feels like the thousandth box, you notice a vinyl: “At last!” by Etta James. You don’t know the singer and out of curiosity you decide to use the vintage record player for the first time. The album is a mix of blues and soul, not the kind of music you usually listen to, but it keeps you company while reading. After about 15 minutes you have to turn over the vinyl and the first song sounds familiar, so you get an idea.  
One hour later you’re perfect: hair and make-up on point, parfume, lace lingerie, thigh highs and stilettos. More confident than ever you look at your reflection in the mirror, your boyfriend never saw you like this before. You put on your black silk dressing gown, tying it around the waist, and grab the vinyl.  
You quietly reach the control room and connect the record player so that the intercoms in the library will play “I just wanna make love to you” by Etta James.  
As the song begins you take those three steps walking into the library: Sam is sitting at the end of the last table and you go towards him. He confusedly raises his head from the book and looks at you.  
\- Y/N, wow...  
Different expressions appear on his face: Sam looks at you with surprise, his cheeks blushed with embarrassment, he licks his lips showing interest.  
You sensually dance in front of him.

I don't want you to be no slave  
I don't want you to work all day  
But I want you to be true  
And I just wanna make love to you  
Love to you  
Ooh-ooh  
Love to you

You get closer and closer. You hand him one end of the tie looking straight into his eye.  
\- Unwrap me, Winchester. Today I’m your present.  
Sam eagerly loosens the knot and tries to stand up, but you quickly stop him and take a few steps back. You turn around and take off the dressing gown, it falls at your feet while you keep moving your hips to the song.

There is nothing for you to do  
But keep me making love to you  
Love to you  
Ooh-ooh  
Love to you

Sam gives you that half-smile you love so much, his eyes filled with desire.  
Mouthing the words to the song you walk away from Sam, reach the opposite end of the table and get on it using a chair. You use the desk as your own catwalk while your boyfriend sits back to enjoy the show.  
You play with your hair and with the bralette straps while taking off the stilettos.

And I can tell by the way  
That you walk that walk  
I can hear by the way  
You talk that talk  
And I can know by the way  
You treat your girl  
That I could give you all the loving  
In the whole wide world

Sam is almost impatient and you sit on the table. Your boyfriend traces your legs, open in front of him, then slowly takes off your thigh highs. You lower your head to kiss him passionately while you unbutton his shirt.  
\- Oh, God. I love you so much, baby.  
\- I love you too, Sam.  
You lay down on the table, run your fingers through his hair and close your eyes while Sam starts kissing your inner thigh.

And I just wanna make love to you  
Love to you  
Ooh-ooh  
Love to you.


End file.
